


Brucas's Baby

by Jessicahayes06



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: Au from the night Jonah was born, Brad wasn't alone when Wiley stopped breathing.
Relationships: Bradley "Brad" Cooper/Lucas Jones, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Brucas's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Secondary natures and the ability to have children is a 1/100 chance of happening in the human population. Omega's like Brad is a 10% chance of occurring.

AN: I know it’s been a long while, but I’ve made changes to this story. This will have A/B/O dynamics (Alpha, Beta, and Omega) What that means is there will be smut and Mpreg. So I’ll mainly post this on AOE because...yeah. 

"Let the paramedics do their job." Brad ignored Felix as they were in the ambulance on their way to GH. Easy for his ex turned best friend to say, he didn't have to watch his newborn son struggle to breathe. He was beyond grateful Felix stopped by and got his son’s heart beating again just as the paramedics arrived. “I’m surprised you didn’t let him knot you.” Brad rolled his eyes as a blush suffused his cheeks. 

“You know why we’re on suppressants.” Felix sighed but Brad knew the Alpha wasn’t going to let the matter drop. 

“I’m surprised he finally consented to adopt.” Felix conceded. They were almost to G.H at this time.

"Thank you for coming over to see Wiley." Brad didn't know what he'd do if something happened to his son.

"You and Lucas are two of my best friends, even though I’m not his godfather, I’d like to think I’m his fabulously stylish uncle." Brad snorted at that if it were up to him alone Felix would’ve been his choice for godfather. But after a furious row with Lucas, they agreed that he could pick the godmother and Lucas would pick the godfather.

“Wi will need all the aunts and uncles he can get with me as his mother.” he ignored the upturned brow Felix sent him at his chosen role. Let’s face it Lucas is more of the disciplinarian type than he was. Brad shuddered at the memories of his adoptive father. Before they could continue their conversation they arrived at GH.

*****

Lucas was at the Nurses Station when he saw paramedics rush in followed by his husband and Felix. He ran over just as Dr. Lee and Dr. Finn barked orders to the paramedics to send the baby to the NICU. He stopped Brad before he could follow, to find out what was going on.

"Was that our son?" He didn't know where to start, but that seemed like as good a place as any.

"Wiley was born last night…" he listened as Brad described last night when he was called in to perform surgery up to Wiley stopped breathing and Felix getting his heart going again. He pulled his husband in his arms as tears came to his own eyes, he thanked God just then that one of his best friends showed up when they did. 

They were silent until more paramedics came in with another baby, along with his brother in law, ex-brother in law, Sam, and his nephew on a stretcher. 

Brad pulled back, he kissed his husband on his forehead.

"Go find out what's going on while I go see our son," Brad said as he headed to the NICU. He turned to look at his family and saw his older sister’s curious look. He walked over and briefly told them about Wyley. 

"Jonah was born…" Sam explained Micheals’s car accident and Jonah being born and rushed into the NICU. 

"Go be with them." Sonny gruffly said as he gave him a strong hug.


End file.
